Girlfriend's Father
by KisekiKomiko
Summary: Eren Jaeger esta nervioso, ira a conocer al padre de su novia Mikasa lo cual terminara con extraños resultados después de pedirle que acatara diez reglas para poder salir con esta. En medio del proceso Eren desarrolla sentimientos incorrectos mientras que Levi lucha por ocultarlos. Hola, este es mi primer Fic / Espero que les guste.
1. Conociéndose

Eren, recuerda que hoy es el día.- La chica le advertía a su novio.

Lo se Mikasa, no es necesario que me lo repitas cada cinco minutos.- Por mucho que la quisiera era agotador escucharla todo el maldito día repetir lo mismo.

Antes que Mikasa pudiera decir algo se detuvieron frente a la respectiva casa de esta.

Ya es hora.- Los nervios atacaron a Eren. No esperaba que llegaran tan pronto ni que la casa de su novia fuera tan grande. Realmente parecía una mansión.

Entraron a la par mientras se tomaban las manos en un intento de calmar las ansias de ambos.

Fue guiado a través de aquel lugar hasta llegar a lo que era la sala de estar o eso suponía por los sillones decorativos.

Mi padre llegara en unos momentos, ahora está bañándose.- Eren utilizo esos momentos para prepararse mentalmente. ¿Cómo sería el padre de su novia? Seguramente era un hombre ya algo viejo, alto, con algunas canas y arrugas. Realmente no le importaba su apariencia. Aun así siguió imaginándolo hasta que el sonido de unos fuertes pasos le alertaron que el progenitor de su novia se acercaba.

Apareció un pequeño chico en la entrada. Eren relajo los músculos que previamente había tensado inconscientemente.

Mikasa fue hasta él y lo saludó cordialmente con un abrazo y beso su mejilla izquierda.

Padre.- Eren no podía creerlo.- Él es Eren, mi novio.

E-Es un gusto conocerle s-señor.- Extendió su temblorosa mano.

Igualmente.- Recibió su mano cautelosamente. Seguramente el mocoso no se habría lavado las manos antes, igualmente tomo su mano por pura educación.

Eren tardo en procesar la nueva información recibida. ¿Cuánto medía aquel hombre? Era al menos diez centímetros mas bajo que él. Olvidándose de eso, lo importante no era su estatura, su prioridad era impresionarlo para mantener su relación con Mikasa.

Mirando fijamente a ambos hasta que le devolvieron la mirada al unísono comenzó a fijarse en los detalles y rasgos faciales que compartían. Ambos tenían ojos y cabello obscuro. El padre tenía los ojos rasgados mientras que los de la hija eran grandes. Tenían labios finos y rosados. Pestañas largas y un aura amenazante.

Después de analizarlos unos segundos más decidió seguirlos hasta los sillones donde se sentó al lado de su novia naturalmente.

El silencio se hizo presente. Realmente no tenían tema de conversación. Sorprendentemente el mayor rompió el silencio que se había provocado desde la llegada del mismo.

Bien Eren. ¿Qué planeas con mi hija?- La típica pregunta con la que todos los padres comienzan pero el novio no está seguro de responder.

Y-Yo solo quiero hacer feliz a Mikasa.- Para una típica pregunta la típica respuesta. Aun así los ojos de la mencionada brillaron, en cambio los de su padre seguían inmutables.

Después de preguntas certeras y directas Eren terminó agotado mentalmente.

¿Estás bien?- Mikasa se preocupó al ver a su novio temblando y sudando frío por los nervios que el mayor provocaba en su persona.

S-Sí. Es solo que…-Hizo una seña para que se acercara un poco y susurró.- Necesito ir al baño.- Le mintió, pero eso le daría algo de tiempo para tranquilizarse.

Padre, Eren necesita ir al baño.- Mikasa se levantó sin esperar respuesta, tomo a Eren de la mano y lo guió hasta este.

Mi-Mikasa. ¿Podrías volver?- Eren no se sentirá cómodo sabiendo que su novia estaba afuera esperándolo como una guardaespaldas.

Está bien. ¿Recuerdas como regresar? - Era necesario preguntar.

S-Si.- Dicho aquello sintió los pasos de la chica alejarse.

Se mojó la cara varias veces intentando relajarse. Se secó la cara con una toalla que se veía extremadamente limpia. Acto seguido se sentó sobre la taza del baño a pensar en como iba a regresar.

Eren se está tardando mucho.- Llevaban media hora esperando o más.

Tal vez está cagando y la mierda no le sale.- Realmente era un hombre educado pero mal hablado.

Lo iré a buscar.- Se levantó de golpe como acostumbraba a hacer si se trataba de Eren.

No, iré yo.- Antes de que su hija protestara ya había salido en busca del mocoso.

El problema era a cual de los baños de la casa lo había llevado su hija.


	2. Perdidos

Después de pensar unos segundos se dirigió hasta su destino. Lo más lógico era que lo llevara al baño que quedaba más cerca. Llego hasta este. Toco una, dos, tres, cuatro hasta cinco veces pero nadie respondía.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse solo con la oscuridad del cuarto vacío. Soltó un bufido mientras se emprendía camino al siguiente baño.

Al salir del baño Eren miro hacia todos lados. No sabía de que dirección tomar para volver. Se maldijo internamente por no haberle pedido a Mikasa que le explicara antes de que se fuera. Caminó hacia la izquierda esperando a que fuera la opción correcta. Mientras más avanzaba su arrepentimiento aumentaba, jamás debió elegir ese camino.

El mayor ya había acabado con todos los baños. Maldito mocoso de mierda, no podía creer que fuera tan torpe para perderse en una casa. Claro, para él era muy fácil pues la conocía hace ya varios años y olvidaba el detalle que comparada con otras casas esa era bastante grande.

Desobedeciendo a su padre fue en busca de Eren preocupada por el chico que sabía que no estaba acostumbrado a lugares grandes porque se desorientaba fácilmente. Mikasa se lamentaba de no haberles puesto un GPS a ambos cuando pudo. Y de paso quizás uno a ella pues no sabía muy bien en donde se encontraba en ese instante...

Eren seguía buscando alguna señal que pudiera indicarle que llegaría a su destino pero nada. Pronto se dio cuenta de que podría haber llamado a Mikasa para pedirle ayuda aunque lastimara su orgullo, pero el intento falló. Aquella casa era tan grande y alejada que no tenía señal e internet para enviar un mensaje de ayuda. Estaba seguro de que pasarían años, el moriría de hambre o deshidratación, los ratones se comerían su carne podrida y luego después de siglos encontrarían sus huesos convertidos polvo. Era exagerado pero realmente veía que cada vez se acercaba a la realidad.

El menor de estatura seguía buscando por toda la casa, sin duda iba a ser difícil. La casa tenía tres pisos sin contar el ático y sótano. Descarto las últimas dos opciones. No podría entrar sin las llaves que solo el poseía excluyendo incluso a su propia hija.

Mikasa no reconocía aquel lugar de su propia casa. Bueno, no era como si tuviera tiempo para estar paseándose por todos lados en un intento de memorizar los lugares donde había caminado pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando pudiera salir de esta definitivamente compraría los malditos GPS.

Después de varios intentos frustrados Eren se dio cuenta de que caminaba en círculos. Debió suponerlo antes por la decoración y cuadros pero él era lento para las cosas en donde debía prestar atención de principio a fin. Optó por ir a la derecha topándose con alguien que realmente no esperaba ver. El padre de Mikasa. Aun así agradeció internamente de que lo encontraran antes de perecer. Se dirigieron hasta la sala sin siquiera hablarse, al parecer era algo obvio para ambos. Así concluyo la búsqueda de perdido Eren Jaeger.

La chica suspiro rendida. Finalmente se encontraba en un lugar que podía reconocer. Donde todo había comenzado... El maldito baño.

Oi, Mikasa ven aquí. Te estábamos esperando.- Su padre la llamo. No la iba a regañar por desobedecerle. No era el tipo padre que se preocupara por el paradero de su hija en su propia casa. Eso era ridículo.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - Eren susurro cundo su novia se acercó.

Me perdí.- Eren la miraba incrédulo tratando de contener una carcajada que reprimió en forma de gruñido. Él también se había perdido pero como podría ella si era su propia casa.

Otro silencio sepulcral que nuevamente el mayor rompió.

Hasta ahora me has convencido.- Su mirada no expresaba emoción alguna.- Pero antes de poder llevarte mi aprobación deberás seguir diez reglas.


	3. Diez reglas

Eren estaba muy feliz pero a la vez sentía que se le iba el alma del cuerpo. No confiaba en aquel hombre del cual aún no conocía su nombre. Mikasa al presentarlos olvido decirle.

Comenzare. Uno: Debes tener trabajo.- Era fácil pues ya trabajaba.- Dos: Entender que no me agradas.- Eso fue como un golpe, realmente pensó que si lo hacía a pesar de esa mirada tan fría.- Tres: Estaré en todos lados observándote.- Un escalofrío.- Cuatro: La lastimas y te lastimo.- No pensaba hacerlo.- Cinco: Debe estar en casa treinta minutos antes de lo acordado.- Podía ver como se le salía el padre sobre protector por la boca, ojos, nariz, en fin. Donde tuviera un agujero.- Seis: Si me mientes te encontraré.- No lo dudaba.- Siete: Debes tener abogado.- ¿De que serviría uno?- Ocho: No me importa ir a prisión.- Cobraba sentido la regla anterior. Eso definitivamente era una amenaza.- Nueve: No deben tener sexo aquí ni en otra casa hasta el matrimonio.- ¿Era broma? Como podría mantenerse en abstinencia durante tanto tiempo. Y ¿Matrimonio?- Diez:-Se acercó lentamente a su oído.- Cualquier cosa que le hagas… Te la haré a ti.- Por inercia retrocedió. No pudo evitar el sonrojo al imaginarse millones de cosas imprudentes. Todas con resultados sexuales. Pero era imposible. Aquel hombre no pareciera que se acostara con el novio de su hija. Es más. No pareciera que le gustase otro hombre.- Oi, ¿Entendiste todo, mocoso?- Espabiló pegando un pequeño salto.

S-Si señor…- Esperó unos segundos.

Levi.- Completo secamente por la reacción anterior.

Eren, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Nuevamente su novio sudaba frío mientras temblaba e incluso estaba pálido lo cual notaba en unos segundos ya que su novio era de tez bronceada.

E-Estoy bien.- Al escuchar eso Levi se fue dejando a ambos en silencio.

Creo que eso fue un si.- Sentenció Mikasa dejando escapar una sonrisa mientras Eren soltaba un suspiro cansado por la presión y agotamiento producto del señor Levi.

Debería irme. Seguro es tarde.- Acertaba. Ya eran las diez con veintidós minutos. Llegaría a su casa a la media noche si partía ahora mismo.

Quédate. Le diré a papá.- Sin esperar mayor respuesta que un brinco por parte del castaño salió en dirección a la habitación de su progenitor.

E-Espera Mikasa.- Ya era demasiado tarde. La chica no estaba.

Maldición. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era quedarse un segundo más. Si hubiera estado solo con Mikasa aprovecharía, después de todo era hombre y tenía sus necesidades pero con su padre vigilándolo, pues creía en su palabra. No podría hacer mucho.

Mocoso.- Una voz masculina que reconoció de inmediato a pesar de conocerla desde hace unas horas. Era el señor Levi.- Mikasa me dijo que te quedarías. Sígueme.- No esperó respuesta. Ninguno de los dos Ackerman lo hacían.

Caminaron unos minutos. Estaba seguro que no dormiría con Mikasa esa noche.

D-Disculpe. ¿Podría usar el baño? Necesito bañarme.- Levi asintió mientras salía. Al poco tiempo regreso con un ¿Pijama?

Ten esto, hay tollas en el baño.- Era cortes… Por ahora. Solo porque sabía que Mikasa estaría espiando de alguna u otra forma. Conocía demasiado bien a su hija. Bueno era obvio por ese echo y que él era igual.

Gra-Gracias.- No esperaba tal trato por parte de él. Luego se fue y él entró a la ducha.

Era relajante sentir como las tibias gotas recorrían su bronceado cuerpo. Se masajeaba el cabello con el shampoo que olía dulce pero a la vez masculino. Como el padre de Mikasa… ¿Cuándo lo había olido? Ni siquiera había estado tan cerca como para sentir el aroma que desprendía todo su ser. Se sentía un pervertido. Y quizás lo era. Notó su miembro semi erecto con solo esa fragancia y recuerdos de los movimientos de Levi, o cuando se acercó a susurrarle tan lascivamente… Antes de que su mente se volviera a llenar de pensamientos morbosos cambió el agradable agua tibia por la fría para bajar a su amigo que quería cobrar vida propia pero él se la negó cruelmente.

Cuando acabo tomó dos de las toallas, una la ato a su cintura mientras que la otra la llevó a su cara. Gran error. Nuevamente esa cautivadora fragancia lo envolvía reviviendo a su amigo. No quería entrar de nuevo así que se decidió por ignorar aquella parte que le dolía y dormir.

Cuando termino de secarse y vestirse noto nuevamente el aroma. ¿Acaso lo iba a seguir toda su corta estancia?

Maldito olor por provocarle fantasías.

Maldita Mikasa por obligarlo a quedarse.

Maldito Levi por se objeto de sus fantasías.

Maldito el por desear al padre de su novia. ¡Y lo acababa de conocer!

Tratando de dormir se revolcó toda la noche hasta por fin lograr quitar de su mente que estaba en una casa ajena. Lastimosamente solo logro dormir tres horas antes de que Mikasa lo fuera a despertar. No tardo mucho. Simplemente se vistió y se fue a pesar de las quejas de su novia para que desayunara. Pero sabia que Levi estaría allí. Así que cuando logro convencer a la chica se fue hasta su departamento.

Cuando llego se dejo caer pesadamente. Moría de hambre pero su cuerpo no quería moverse. Decidió dormir. Solo cerro los ojos y no volvió a despertar hasta unas cuatro horas más tarde.


	4. Inicio de la Prueba

El molesto sonido del celular lo despertó abruptamente. A veces odiaba ese aparato. Miro la hora en el reloj de su muñeca. Apenas y eran las tres de la tarde. Observo de reojo el celular; Llamada de número privado. Extrañado contesto.

Hola...-Silencio.

Oi, mocoso de mierda ven aquí. Desde hoy comienzas tu prueba.- Salto de tanta impresión.

¿Pru-Prueba?- Su voz sonaba notablemente aterrada.

¿Acaso Mikasa no te lo dijo?- Su tono se escuchaba más enfadado que al principio de la llamada.

N-No.- Se escuchó un ligero gruñido.

¿Eren?- La voz de Mikasa estaba ahora.

¿Qué es eso de prueba?- Un suspiro escapo de la boca de la joven.

Eren, ayer aclaramos que deberías quedarte en casa para ver si podrías cumplir con las exigencias y reunías los requisitos necesarios según papá.- Todo se aclaró en unos momentos mientras un FlashBack atravesaba por su mente.

*FlashBack*

Antes de irse a su departamento Mikasa se interpuso en su camino logrando su objetivo. Capturar la atención del distraído chico.

Eren, mañana te quedaras tres meses en casa por capricho de mi padre para evaluarte.-

¿Ah? S-Sí, claro.- Fingió que entendió solo para que Mikasa lo dejara irse tan pronto como sus pies se lo permitieran.

*Fin del FlashBack*

Mierda...- Susurró.

¿Dijiste algo, Eren?- La chica de cabello negro tenía la audición aguda.

¡Nada! ¡Nada!- En esos momentos no sabía si era bueno o malo que fuera así.

¿Que más remedio le quedaba? Terminó aceptando. Empacó todo lo que cayó en sus dos maletas que apenas y era suficiente para la mitad del mes. Bueno, luego compraría otras cosas... ¡Un momento! ¿Qué haría sobre su trabajo? La casa de su novia no estaba exactamente cerca y seguramente la joven volvería a acosarlo con que debería dejarlo y no quería ni imaginarse cuando el padre de esta se enterase. Quizás era algo natural. La mayoría de las mujeres se pondrían celosas si su novio fuera un Ginecólogo. Ciertamente algunas mujeres se le habían ofrecido pero el cortésmente las rechazaba aclarando que no estaba interesado en tener una aventura ya que estaba en una relación estable. O eso hizo la mayoría de las veces. El resto, tenía que llamar a los guardias del recinto porque no se le quitaban de encima. Era un chico joven y atractivo por lo que las insinuaciones eran naturales de parte de las féminas, y bueno, de los hombres también... Sin esperar más salió de su departamento, pero... No sabía cómo llegar a aquella casa. Como si alguno de los Ackerman hubiera escuchado su lamentación y lo ayudara, en frente estaba un auto, por suerte nada llamativo, esperando por él y llevarlo a su destino.

¿Señor Jaeger?- El hombre con un cartel donde decía "Eren Jaeger." se le acerco.

Si.- Sonrió sin mostrar sus perlados dientes.

El chofer sonrió amablemente de vuelta y abrió la puerta para que naturalmente entrara y fueran a la casa Ackerman. Quizás no era bueno eso, si no hubiera llegado ese día podría haber dicho que ni sabía dónde vivían ese par. Pensó tanto que ni cuenta se dio cuando llegaron. Vio a los azabaches en la entrada con sus perfectos y serios rostros pálidos brillando como los inexistentes Vampiros. Por un momento pensó que podría ser verdad aunque se regañó por ese pensamiento tan infantil al darse cuenta de que los brillitos eran creados por su propia mente embelesada por la belleza física que poseían esos seres.

Hasta que al fin llegas, mocoso.- ¿Qué clase de diversión tendría ese hombre al llamarlo por ese apodo tan absurdo?

¡Eren!- Su novia corrió a abrazarlo mientras que este correspondía.

Tch.- Después de ese chasquido se retiró siendo ignorado por los dos jóvenes.

Mi-Mikasa.- Nervioso trato de pensar en cómo decirle lo de su trabajo.

¿Si, Eren?- La chica miraba con ternura a su pareja.

¿Cómo puedo llegar al hospital desde aquí?- Su semblante cambio a uno preocupado y luego a uno siniestro al comprender a que se refería.

Si.- Solía ser cortante cuando tocaban el tema.

¿Me puedes llevar para saber a cuánto tiempo esta?- Se iría caminando todos los días como lo hacía normalmente.

Te llevara un chofer personal de la familia Ackerman de ida y vuelta donde desees.- La ronca voz del mayor sonó suavemente. Había vuelto.

Oh... Está bien.- No se negaría ante su suegro.

Sígueme, mocoso.- Como un excelente soldado acato la orden.

¿A dónde vamos?- Su ingenua pero pervertida mente había comenzado a fantasear miles de situaciones en donde era violado sin remedio por el mayor y el no hacía nada por impedirlo. ¿Desde cuándo había vuelto a ser un adolescente hormonal? Antes soñaba con tirarse a Mikasa pero ¿Desde cuándo a su padre? Estaba mal.

Vamos a tu habitación.- Su mente volvió a revolverse con pensamientos impuros.

¿Qué?- Quería asegurarse de que no fuera lo que pensaba... O tal vez si...

¿Acaso quieres dormir en el patio?- Para alivio y desilusión solo eran fantasías de su morbosa mente.

N-No...-

Mientras lo seguía se preguntaba... ¿Dónde está la señora Ackerman? Mikasa jamás hablaba de su madre. Y con algo de suerte le contaba sobre Levi pero al menos sabía que no tenía hermanos. Tal vez debería preguntarle, pero lo haría más tarde.

Llegaron a la habitación que sería suya por los próximos tres meses. Grande. Era la palabra que lo describía perfectamente aparte de sumamente pulcro. Comparado con la habitación en la que había dormida la ultima vez esta era del tamaño de su apartamento completo. Realmente era intimidante, ahora comprendía de que magnitud era la casa/mansión en su totalidad.

Al darse vuelta para agradecer al mayor este ya no estaba. En su lugar se encontraba una mujer que notoriamente era una de las empleadas.

Le traje sus maletas, joven Jaeger.- Miró fijamente al chico.

Muchas gracias señorita...- Esperó a que le dijera su nombre.

Petra Ral.- Era una mujer que quizás llegaba a los treinta años con escasez. Sin más se retiró para darle espacio.

Sacó todo lo que tenía en sus maletas y las vertió sobre la cama. No era demasiado insistía. Pero el no era una persona ordenada.

Sin esperar más trato de ordenar y al cabo de unas horas acabó.

Desde ese día comenzaba su prueba.


	5. Castigo

No pudo dormir en toda la noche y como consecuencia cuando bajo para el desayuno estaba agotado pero el hambre ganó ya que no comía desde ayer. Vio su plato; Consistía en bacón, pan, jugo, café, fruta. No estaba acostumbrado pero se veía delicioso. Lo que comía generalmente era un pan con lo que encuentre y un café. Con eso resistía hasta el almuerzo. Ya veía venir que Mikasa lo tratara como mamá sobre protectora.

Buenos días.- Saludó la chica para luego sentarse.

Buenos.- No quería ni siquiera completar la oración.

Su vista escudriñó cada rincón inconscientemente en busca de el Señor Ackerman.

Papá no esta. Madrugó. Al parecer tenía una junta muy importante y alguna actividad en la empresa.- No quería saber más realmente y la chica comprendió.

Terminado el desayuno se despidieron con un beso "algo húmedo" (Para no decir que casi se devoran dejando ínfimos rastros de saliva) para luego salir a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo y en caso de su novia universidad.

Viajar en ese auto hacía el trabajo no estaba mal pero no quería acostumbrarse pues cuando los tres meses acabaran ya no podría darse ese lujo. Se preguntarán. Si trabaja en el área de medicina ¿Por que gana tan poco? No, no es eso. Tiene un buen sueldo solo que no lo sabe invertir y se la pasa donando a caridades benéficas contra alguna enfermedad o pobreza a cuesta de su comodidad. Aparte de que era un derrochador y siempre pagaba todo en sus citas con Mikasa.

Bajo sin prisa del auto, había llegado puntual. Cosa que jamás sucedía.

Buenos días.- Saludó al personal cuando entró y estos correspondieron devolviéndolo.

Hoy tiene cita con la señorita Annie Leonhardt.- Perfecto. Ella no se le ofrecía ni nada pero no solía cooperar para las revisiones hasta llegando a ganarse golpes por tratar de hacer su trabajo.

Caminó a paso lento. No quería llegar, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Hola.- Musitó cuando la paciente llegó.- ¿No dejaras que te revise hoy tampoco, cierto?- Se había cansado de intentar.

Si.- La miró incrédulo.

¿Que?- Quería asegurarse de que estuviera escuchando correctamente.

Ayer... Cumplí la mayoría de edad... Follame.- Consternado solo atinó a retroceder.

N-No puedo señorita Leonhardt. Tengo novia.- La rubia se acercó y trato de besarlo.

No importa. Solo quiero perder mi virginidad contigo...- En un reflejo para evitar que alcanzara sus labios (Aunque tenia que pararse de puntitas) la empujó.

Lo siento.- Salió agitado hacia el pasillo donde por fin estaría seguro.

O eso creía.

¡Señor Ackerman!- Gritó por la sorpresa.

Oh... Mocoso.- Su perfecto rostro se mantenía inmutable, como siempre.

¿Que hace aquí?- No quería sonar descortés pero necesitaba saberlo.

Condones.- Parpadeó.

¿Como?- Fue como si realmente no hubiera escuchado.

Soy jefe en una empresa de condones. Vine a hacer entrega de algunos.- Ahora sabia porque Mikasa tenia demasiados siempre.- ¿No éstas trabajando?-Lo había olvidado. No quería enfrentarse a la rubia que a pesar de ser bastante pequeña podía tumbarlo a el y un enfermero llamado Reiner quien era mucho más grande que ambos.

Ah... Si pero...- En ese momento de imprevisto aparece una mujer de las acosadoras.

Vamos Eren cariño, hay que volver a tu oficina.- Le guiño un ojo y lo besó.

En ese momento sabía que todo estaba arruinado, pero en ese momento Levi se retiro dejándolo consternado.

Sin más corrió hasta la recepción y quien sabe como lo hizo pero le dejaron retirarse y cancelar todas sus citas.

Solamente un detalle le impedía volver. No sabía como hacerlo. El chofer lo iría a recoger a la hora de salida. Sin más remedio tomó el transporte público pidiendo indicaciones y finalmente lo consiguió.

Algo le decía que lo encontraría allí, y así fue. Cuando entro en la sala de estar sostenía una taza de manera extraña, contenía té negro y en la otra papeleo.

Di-Disculpe.- La mirada del mayor se centro en Eren.

¿No deberías estar trabajando, mocoso?- Ignorando la pregunta fue directo al tema.

Lo que vio no fue lo que parece. Ella es una de mis pacientes.- Quizás no debió tratarlo con tan poco respeto.

Levi se levantó velozmente dejando con delicadeza los objetos de sus manos en una mesita y tomo al castaño de la camisa hasta que quedara de su altura, lo besó. Le quitó el aliento. Su forma brusca era de cierto modo excitante. Con su lengua el azabache rozaba los labios de Eren hasta que de abrieron y permitieron paso a su experta lengua que jugueteaba con la del menor que era tímida y torpe por la vergüenza. Al llegar a un punto donde disfrutaba el beso más de lo que ya lo hacia cerro sus ojos hasta ahora los había mantenido abiertos. Fue cuando se deshizo el contacto. El de ojos aguamarina enrojeció más de lo que ya estaba hasta las orejas al ver como su suegro se limpiaba los restos de saliva que escurrían por su barbilla. El tuvo que hacer lo mismo para desaparecer todo rastro de su encuentro.

Eso fue tu castigo por lo de la mañana.- Sin más desapareció.

_**"Cualquier cosa que le hagas... Te la haré a ti."**_

Llegando la noche Mikasa llegó y besó a su novio quien reaccionó sensiblemente por el beso anterior. El provocador de su lamentación los miraba. Esa noche volvería a "castigarlo". Pero su hija se encargaría de que no sucediera. Pues ya sabía lo que tramaba su progenitor. Lo sabía desde un principio. Aun así, decidió correr el riesgo.


	6. Mikasa se va de viaje

Cuando Levi se dirigía al cuarto de Eren una excéntrica mujer lo interrumpió; Hanji Zoe.

Era obra de su hija que siempre que quería salirse con la suya llamaba a su tía Gafas de Mierda (Si, ese era el apodo que usaban los Ackerman, pero a la loca no parecía importarle) para poder escapar con su novio.

Como odiaba a la Mierda con Gafas. Siempre que tenía asuntos importantes que atender aparecía sin siquiera avisar para soltar a los perros o al menos idear una trampa para que algunos leonés se la comieran viva.

¿Que haces aquí Cuatro Ojos?-

No seas grosero Enanín.- ¿Grosero él? Ella era la que osaba llamarlo así.- Solo vine a decirte algo.

Tch. ¿Que es?- Sabía que esa noche el menor no recibiría su castigo.

Salgamos a tomar algo. También irá Irvin.- Perfecto. El Peluquín Cejas Locas igual era cómplice.

No.- Era en vano pues siempre terminaría cumpliendo los caprichos de la castaña.

Siempre se las arreglaba para llevarlo a rastras o sobornándolo con té negro, tazas para este y productos de limpieza. Nada cambio esta vez. Terminaron en un bar barato y de mala muerte emborrachándose. La primera en caer fue Hanji seguida de Levi, por último Irvin.

Todos reían (Exceptuando a Levi) por la "poca" resistencia que tenían ante el alcohol, si poco eran más de tres botellas de Vodka. Realmente estaban acostumbrados a beber mucho pero quizás esta vez se habían pasado...

Mikasa besaba posesivamente a Eren como marcando territorio. El joven odiaba cuando su pareja se ponía así. Sentía que era como una mujer frente a un hombre brusco. Como lo era Levi. Aun no podía sacarse el recuerdo pero gracias a su novia lo estaba olvidando. Pronto esa noche paso lo que tenía que pasar. Perdió la cuenta en el tercer round. No estaba seguro si era él o su novia quien no podría caminar al día siguiente.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Levi comenzó a hablar de su situación. Seguramente por la borrachera.

Hay... Un mocoso en mi casa. Eren para ser específicos... No me recuerda.- Su acción impresionó a sus acompañantes más que sus palabras (Pues no sabían de que estaba hablando) sonrió.

Habrá un Eclipse Solar.- Se burló la castaña.

Es más de media noche.- El rubio comenzó a reír.

Tch. Idiotas.- Tomó lo que restaba en su vaso.

Después de ese acto intenso Eren volvió a su habitación. No quería ser castigado por su suegro porque esta vez estaría seguro de no poder caminar bien en por lo menos dos semanas.

Entre tanto al otro lado de la ciudad pasado de las tres A.M. los tres borrachos se dirigían a sus respectivas casas tambaleándose. Para su fortuna ese trió se forraba en dinero o hubieran quedado en quiebra. Mientras Levi caminaba iba sumido en sus pensamientos. Tendría que tener coito con el mocoso como castigo por el tenerlo con su hija. Si, lo sabia muy bien, se lo permitía pues podría cumplir su promesa de castigarlo con lo mismo que le hacia a la chica.

Pero no podría en un tiempo pues la azabache estaría con el todo el tiempo.

No supo como o cuando exactamente llegó pero lo hizo y subió hasta su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente el de orbes aguamarina se revolvió en la cama y giró dando se cuenta de que a sus costados habían unos bultos. Los Ackerman. No se movía. Tenía miedo hasta de respirar. Eran las cinco A.M. aún quedaban un par de horas para que durmiera pero no se creía capaz de hacerlo.

Siete de la mañana. Como si tuvieran un cronómetro o reloj interno sus acompañantes se levantaron y fueron a sus respectivos baños.

Cuando se levantó hizo lo que acostumbraba. Al llegar a su trabajo fue lo mismo. Pero al llegar a casa los ojigrises estaban esperándolo en la sala de estar.

Eren.- Su novia parecía sumamente triste.

¿Que sucede Mikasa?- Le sonrió para que la joven estuviera más tranquila.

Me voy de viaje de estudios por un mes.- Dolor en el estómago fue lo que sintió. ¡Estaría solo con Levi!- Eren. Eren.- Llamó preocupada por tal reacción. Su vista se volvió nubosa hasta llegar al blanco. A los segundos el castaño se encontraba tumbado en el suelo.

No tardó mucho en despertar. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su novia.

Umh ¿Mikasa? ¿Fue un sueño? Creí que irías de viaje y me quedaría a solas con tu padre mientras me viol.- No prosiguió al notar el aura amenazante de los presentes.- Eh... Y-Yo.-Se dio cuenta de su error. Mikasa si se iba. Pero no creía capas a su suegro de violación.

Después de salir de milagro de aquélla incómoda situación durmió plácidamente.

Cuando despertó sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de su novia.

Adiós Eren. Volveré en unos meses.- La chica tenía los ojos llorosos al igual que él por la despedida (O más bien por quedarse a solas con Levi) hasta que subió por fin.

El mayor se acercó a su oídio y susurro;

Deja la puerta abierta esta noche.- Sabía que tendría que conseguirse una silla de ruedas.

_**Hoooola~La verdad no pensé que iba a poder subir hoy púes no tenía inspiración (Seguramente ya lo notaron ;-;) y debo ir al cumpleaños de mi sobrino que cumple un año *-* Y... Se llama Armin .-. xD En unos días subiré un OneShot pero no se cual. Ustedes decidan TnT**_

_**El castigo de Eren; Riren (Al principio Levi es Ooc pero se pone rudito e.e)**_

_**Levi la Putilla Ackerman; Ereri (Nótese que soy pésima con los títulos... Bueno, este trata de que Levi después de la erradicación de los Titanes se queda sin empleo y no tiene otra que prostituirse xD)**_

_**Sesión XXX; Ereri [Shota] (Eren es un joven fotógrafo que fue contratado para una sesión con un modelo de dieciséis años para la serie Attack on Titán)**_

_**Y esos son todos - **_

_**Diganme cual les apetece y lo subiré~ Aclaro que ninguno esta terminado aún y por eso tardaré algo en subir.**_


	7. La Madre de Mikasa

El camino fue incomodo para ambos aunque el mayor no lo evidenciaba. Era una de las muchas ventajas de tener un rostro inexpresivo.

Eren deseaba que el viaje terminara enseguida y Mikasa volviera pronto. Pero el no sabía que sería un paso importante para descubrir algunas verdades.

-Mocoso.- Dirigió su mirada a quien le llamaba. Si, había aceptado ser llamado así.- Llegamos.- Era cierto.

Sin apuro bajaron del auto a paso lento. Eren iba detrás del azabache, aún más lento.

Al entrar sintió un escalofrío. Esa casa seguía enorme y para ellos dos.

Una mano se poso en su trasero apretándolo.

Era Levi como probando el lugar virgen (No por mucho) que iba a "conquistar".

-Se-Señor... ¿Podría soltar mi trasero?-

-No.- Lo estrujó con mayor fuerza.

-Ngh...- Los colores se le subieron rápidamente.

Con brusquedad Eren quito la mano y salió corriendo al interior mientras intentaba concentrarse en el camino y no en la sensación del reciente tacto que aún cosquilleaba.

Alejó los pensamientos sucios y entró hacia su habitación temporal cerrando la puerta de golpe haciendo un sonido estruendoso. Realmente no importaba mucho lo que le pasara a la puerta.

Abrió la puerta del baño para introducirse a la ducha. Eso servía para quitarse el estrés que cargaba en esos momentos.

El agua salía helada en sobremanera para luego pasar a templada.

Salió olvidándose de todo y relajado al punto de quedar dormido sin siquiera secarse.

El tiempo pasaba y Eren seguía dormido hasta que dieron las tres de la madrugada. Fue cuando el sonido del celular lo despertó. Adormilado contestó.

-¿Hum? ¿Quien es?- Soltó un pequeño bostezo.

-Eren, soy yo, Mikasa.- Habló algo rápido.- Acabo de llegar.- Se calmó un poco.

-¿Estas bien? Te noto algo... Nerviosa.-

-Si, solo que... Es extraño estar en un país lejano y sola.- Su voz sonaba triste.

-Pronto volverás.- Suplicaba por ello.

-¿Mi padre no te ha echo nada... Extraño?- Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-N-No.- Quería cambiar el tema rápidamente.- Mikasa... ¿Que ha pasado con tu madre?- Necesitaba saberlo.

-Eren, no creo que deba...-

-Necesito saberlo.- Usó su tono distante.

-Bien...- Suspiró.- Papá, en una de sus... Escapadas juveniles, conoció a una mujer mayor... Tuvo una aventura con ella... A los nueve meses nací. Mamá nos abandonó dejando a una recién nacida y un chico de dieciséis. Papá no quizo darme en adopción, mientras, mi abuelo Kaney tenía mi custodia. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad ella volvió. Le dijo a Papá que lo amaba pero la rechazo. Tiempo después se esparció la noticia; Fue de vuelta a nosotros porque había contraído el SIDA y no tenía el dinero para costear los tratamientos. Creo que murió. Tenía tres años cuando sucedió así que no recuerdo mucho más que eso.- Al terminar Eren quedó en un leve estado de Shock sin poder decir nada.- ¿Eren?- Su voz sonaba muerta.

-Lo siento.-

-No es como si realmente importara.- Seguía igual. -Adiós.- Colgó.

Tal vez no debió exigirle hablar de un tema que podría ser doloroso. Se sentía culpable pero no lo suficiente como para arrepentirse.

-¿Escapadas juveniles?- Susurró.

Se le hacía difícil imaginar al Señor Levi de esa forma aunque ya había conocido ese lado "oscuro".

Mientras más pensaba seguía cayendo profundamente en el sueño hasta que sintió unas frías manos recorriendo su cuerpo casi desnudo.

Dio un brinco exaltado dirigiendo su mirada al que lo manoseaba. Obviamente era su suegro. Lamentaba el no haberse vestido. Solo aquella pequeña toalla cubría su hombría y entrada.

-¡¿Que hace?!- Intentó empujarlo. -¡De-Detengase!- No lo logró. -¡Esto es una violación!-

-No es violación si ambos lo desean.- Eren dejó de resistirse.

¿Lo deseaba? Con todo su se- ¡¿Que estaba pensando?! Él era heterosexual, tenía novia y le desagradaba por completo ese hombre. ¿Cierto?...

!Ngh!- Entre sus pensamientos no había notado que las manos del azabache hábilmente lo habían despojado de la única prenda que lo cubría.

Estaba totalmente expuesto, vulnerable, deseoso, pero temeroso.

Se dejo llevar al sentir como su suegro tocaba su miembro que de a poco comenzaba a despertar.

_**¡Hola!:'D Lamento haber desaparecido durante tanto tiempo (¿Dos semanas, no?) pero tuve muchos problemas ;-; Primero, mi Pc se estropeó. Enfermé y no tenía ánimos de escribir. Mi mamá me retuvo el celular y ahora que lo recuperé no tenía inspiración C': (Supongo que ya lo notaron) Creo que eso es todo xD Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo, disculpen que haya sido tan corto TnT**_


End file.
